1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to game like members. In particular, this invention pertains to game projectiles. Still further, this invention relates to game projectiles which are adapted to be manually thrown by a pitcher. Still further, this invention pertains to game projectiles which are adapted to be greatly deformed and reduce displacement of the projectile subsequent to being hit by a stick or b at member. More in particular, this invention relates to a game projectile which is formed of a pair of hemispherically contoured members each having a different radius dimension. Still further, this invention relates to a game projectile member which is hollow and formed of resilient wall members.
2. Prior Art
Game projectiles are well-known in the prior art. However, in general, such game projectiles which are adapted to be manually thrown by a pitcher are generally spherical in nature and formed in a closed contour. Such game projectiles are not adapted to be used in crowded conditions since impact of such balls or spherical members cause such to be driven a long distance. Thus, such prior projectiles may cause damage to personal or real property when utilized in crowded conditions, as is exemplified by large city streets.
In some prior projectiles, as exemplified in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,450, the game projectiles take the form of a hemisphere. However, the interior of such projectiles is formed of a porous material such as sponge rubber. This has the unwanted effect of allowing the prior art projectile to be driven a long distance when impacted by a bat or stick. Such prior art projectiles are formed in a closed contour member and do not provide for the air to act on an internal surface of the projectile subsequent to being thrown. Thus, the amount of different trajectories which may be imparted to the projectile subsequent to being thrown is restricted. Still further, such projectiles do not provide for extension member on an external surface of the projectile. Such extension members in the form of a hemispherical element would inherently allow for added gripping stability by the pitcher, and still further allow different combinations of trajectories to be imparted to the projectile. Without such extension members, such prior art projectiles are diminished in their capacity as a game element.
Another type of prior projectile, having a hemisphere shape, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,800. Once again, this prior art projectile includes an interior formed of a porous material. Such prior art projectiles do provide for a hollowing out of a very minimal portion of the projectile on a lower surface. However, it is still formed in a closed contour shape, and provides for all of the inadequacies as has hereinbefore been described. Additionally, this reference does not provide for extension members attached to the overall hemispherically contoured element for the purposes as will hereinafter be described and detailed.
Another hemispherical type projectile is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,574 which is directed to a baseball game device. The hemispherically shaped ball is apparently provided in order that the ball will come to some rest position without the probability of the ball falling off of a game board. This reference does not address itself apparently to the hollowing out of the game projectile, nor does it provide for the extension members for gripping of the ball since such is not apparently part of this prior art game device.